A control device of the engine has been proposed (for example, Patent Literature 1). In the engine, when a fuel is injected from an injector, part of the injected fuel is directly taken into a combustion chamber as direct intake part, while remaining part deposits on an inner wall surface of an intake passage. In the course of taking the direct intake part into the combustion chamber, part of the fuel depositing on the inner wall surface is vaporized and is taken into the combustion chamber as additional intake part. The proposed control device of the engine performs fuel injection control as described below by taking into account the foregoing. The fuel injection control first sets a base pulse width based on the amount of intake air and the rotation speed of the engine and sets a required amount of injection (pulse width) by multiplying the base pulse width by various correction factors and constants. The required amount of injection is then corrected by wet correction of an intake manifold (predicted correction) based on prediction of the direct intake part and the additional intake part. The fuel injection control is then performed with an amount of fuel (pulse width) to be injected from the injector. At a time of starting the engine, the control device of the engine prohibits the wet correction of the intake manifold until satisfaction of a predetermined condition. The predetermined condition employed is a condition that the rotation speed of the engine becomes equal to or higher than a predetermined rotation speed and that the intake air-filling efficiency decreases to or below a first set value and then increases above an averaged value such that the difference becomes equal to or greater than a second set value. Such control is supposed to suppress the wet correction of the intake manifold for decreasing the amount of fuel in the state that the condition of fuel deposition is not accurately detectable at the time of starting or immediately after starting and thereby suppress reduction of the rotation speed of the engine.